1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic cigarette case.
2. Related Art
An electronic cigarette is a kind of simulating cigarette which heats and atomizes materials having flavors through a heating wire to generate smoke for use. An electronic cigarette case for accommodating at least one electronic cigarette generally includes a case body and a rechargeable battery disposed in the case body. When not smoking, the at least one electronic cigarette is put in the electronic cigarette case and recharged through a battery so as to assure that the at least one electronic cigarette has enough electric quantity for use. Therefore, users need to know a remaining electric quantity of a battery at any moment. The existing electronic cigarette case is controlled by a physical key, i.e. a mechanical key, to indicate a reaming electric quantity of the electronic cigarette case on a digital display screen. However, gaps are formed between the physical key and case body and therefore resulted in incapability of waterproof and dustproof. Besides, the physical key has a short limited lifespan. Furthermore, the physical key is easily be pressed and leads to a misoperation. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an electronic cigarette case that is capable of overcoming the above-mentioned problems.